Trial Date
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku di hadapkan pada situasi yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Menghadiri gokkon, dan tanpa pikir panjang menyetujui perjanjian mengencani seseorang selama sepuluh hari. / "Hinata, kautahu arti dari bunga-bunga mawar 'kan?" / SasuHina! / Long oneshot / For #14SHE / Promt : Rose / RnR? :D


"Hinata~" Aku memasukkan buku catatan matematikaku ke dalam tas, tak terkecuali dengan tempat pinsilku. Aku sedikit menoleh ke sampingku, memandang seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sebangku denganku sejak kelas satu itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku. Kulihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

_Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan dariku_, batinku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi _gokkon_." Tuh 'kan? Apa kubil—

—tunggu. Dia ... mengajakku untuk menghadiri _gokkon_?

* * *

**..**

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Trial Date** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuHina fanfiction

Dedicated for **#14SHE** (One and Forever SasuHina Event) with Promt : **Rose**

**Warning **: AU, romance, fluffy, long oneshot, slight NaruSaku and SaIno, typos or misstypos, etc

**..**

* * *

"Tidak," tolakku mentah-mentah. Sungguh, tak pernah terbesit di pikiranku untuk menghadiri acara-acara semacam itu.

"Oh ayolah~ kau tak akan menyesal, Hinata-_chaaannn_~" bujuknya. Ia memamerkan senyuman lebar, dengan kedua telapak tangannya berhimpitan dan ia taruh di depan dada—memohon padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa."

Senyum di wajah gadis itu mengendur. Raut wajahnya seketika terlihat muram. "Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas. Kugeser tubuhku sedikit ke samping sehingga menghadapnya. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa aku perlu menghadiri acara itu?" Aku harap-harap cemas berdoa, semoga ia tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengajakku ikut _gokkon_.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, karena kulihat iris hijaunya kembali berbinar.

"Kau bisa nge-_date _dengan cowok Konoha High School, sekolah tetangga sebelah yang elit itu! Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di musim dingin ini, dan yang lebih utama, kau bisa mendapatkan pacar, Hinata!"

Aku menggeleng pelan beberapa kali. Membayangkan kencan dengan seseorang entah kenapa membuatku ngeri. Maksudnya, ujung-ujungnya hanya akan membuat pikiranku yang seharusnya fokus menghadapi ulangan atau ujian terpecah-belah.

"Aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan cowok manapun itu," ungkapku. Jujur, ketika banyak teman-teman perempuanku yang membicarakan laki-laki tampan yang di sekolah, atau ditemui di mana pun itu, aku lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri pada buku bacaan.

Kuamati ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya. Bola matanya melebar dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi?

"_Nande_? Jangan bilang kau ini—"

_Stop_. Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak. Aku ini seratus persen normal!

"Bukan! Aku _heterosexual _kok," kataku, memotong ucapannya yang belum selesai. Sakura menghela napas lega. Jangan-jangan, ia berpikiran aku menyukainya? Jika saat ini aku sedang minum aku bisa-bisa tersedak. "hanya saja, aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal-hal yang tak bermanfaat," lanjutku.

Kedua tangan gadis bersurai _buble-gum _itu memegang lengan atasku, menggoyang-goyangkannya. "_Onegai, _Hinata-_chan_. Kali iniiii saja. Ya ya yaaa~ kumohon." Ia menampakkan _puppy eyes,_ menautkan jemarinya, menaruhnya di depan dagunya. Melihat itu membuatku menghela napas. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku susah menolaknya.

"Kapan?" tanyaku. Kupikir-pikir lagi, tak ada salahnya hanya ikut acara ini. Toh hanya satu hari saja.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tampak sekali ia begitu senang. "Siang ini, sekitar jam dua. Jangan khawatir, tiga teman yang lain juga ikut kok."

Aku tak menyahut, hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya, karena rumahmu yang paling dekat dengan kafe Konoha, kami berangkat dari rumahmu saja."

"Terserahlah," kataku. Aku menyampirkan tas ke pundakku. Bersiap untuk pergi pulang.

.

.

.

"Temari-_chan _dan Tayuya-_chan_ katanya ga bisa ikut. Jadi kita hanya bertiga," ujar Sakura. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino, sementara aku berjalan di belakang mereka. Trotoar ini tak mungkin digunakan oleh tiga orang yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Huum. Tak apa sih. Tiga orang juga sudah cukup," tanggap Ino. Ia menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya, lalu meniup-niupnya untuk mencari kehangatan.

Aku tak ikut serta dalam obrolan mereka. Kedua tanganku yang di dalam saku celana mengepal. Siang-siang di musim dingin tetap saja dingin—cahaya matahari tak terlihat karena tertupi gumpalan-gumpalan awan.

Kuamati bangunan-bangunan yang kami lewati di samping kanan dan kiri. Atap-atap berwarna putih karena tertutupi gumpalan salju—masih belum terlalu tebal. Salju yang mengendap di trotoar ini pun tingginya tak lebih dari tiga senti—cukup meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki dari langkah kami.

Beberapa toko yang biasanya buka di jam-jam segini terdapat tulisan _closed _di jendelanya. Mungkin banyak yang mengambil cuti di awal-awal musim dingin ini. Nanti di pertengahan Desember, baru buka seperti biasanya.

"Nah, tinggal beberapa meter lagi." Suara Sakura membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku meluruskan pandanganku, tampak perempatan beberapa meter ke depan dan di sebrang agak ke sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah kedai makanan—atau bisa dikatakan sebuah restoran sederhana. Ah, tak terasa kami sampai juga.

"Permisii~" Sakura lebih dulu memasuki kedai. Disusul oleh aku dan Ino di belakangnya. Aku mengamati kedai ini, meja-mejanya memanjang dengan lima pasang kursi terletak bersebrangan.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya melambaikan tangan, dibalas Sakura dengan lambaian tangan juga dan mulai melangkah mendekati ... empat orang di meja itu?

Sekilas, aku melihat dua orang yang terlihat mirip. Bersurai dan beriris hitam dengan kulit putih mendekati pucat. Yang membedakan di antara keduanya adalah, satu tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum dan satunya lagi dingin dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi—kuamati ternyata rambutnya agak aneh, agak mencuat ke belakang. Di paling ujung, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya. Menurutku, pemuda itu sepertinya tak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sakura ketika kami mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, tanpa mengendurkan cengiran di bibirnya. "Tidak kok. Kami baru saja sampai beberapa menit lalu."

Sakura berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai pirang, aku dengan pemuda dengan tatapan dingin itu, Ino dengan pemuda yang suka memamerkan senyum—mungkin bisa dikatakan murah senyum atau itu senyum palsu? Aku tak tahu—dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu tak berhadapan dengan siapa pun.

Secara singkat, aku dan Ino diperkenalkan oleh Sakura, dan pemuda pirang itu yang memperkenalkan ketiga temannya. Kutahu nama mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Himuro Sai, dan Inuzuka Kiba.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, Inuzuka-_san _pamit. Ia bilang, ia ada keperluan mendesak yang harus dihadiri. Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa sejak awal ia ingin pergi dari sini—ehm, sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku.

Mayoritas dari kami hanya memesan kopi hangat—untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Hanya Naruto yang memesan semangkuk _ramen _dan secepat kilat menghabiskan _ramen_-nya itu. Diam-diam, aku memperhatikannya. Ternyata ia yang sedang menyeruput _ramen _itu terlihat memesona.

Aku suka melihat ia tersenyum, atau ketika ia menampakkan cengirannya. Membuatku ingin tersenyum karena senyumannya entah kenapa terasa menghangatkan. Dari dulu, aku suka pemuda yang ceria. Kurang lebih yang sepertinya.

Sakura sepertinya melihat keadaan kami—kuperhatikan juga mereka, perhatiannya tak terfokus pada makanan atau minuman yang dipesan.

Sakura berdehem kecil, mulai membuka suara. "Jadiiii, bagaimana kita menentukan pasangan?"

Seketika Ino tersenyum cerah. "Perempuan saja yang milih. Aku dengan Sai-_kun_!" Ia langsung menatap Sai yang duduk di depannya, pemuda itu mengangguk setuju.

Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan pendapatku. Aku ingin memilih Naruto-_kun_. Jika aku bersamanya, sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Naruto-_kun_." Detik ini juga, seberkas rasa nyeri terasa di hatiku. Berarti ... aku dengan pemuda dingin yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku yang tak banyak bicara ini dipasangkan dengan pemuda sepertinya?

Aku menghela napas, lalu kuusahakan memasang sebuah senyuman.

"Hinata-_chan _berarti dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Ino sepertinya yang berkata, aku tak begitu memperhatikan. Kuulas sebuah senyum hambar, tak bisa menolak. Baiklah, aku menerima saja.

"Hei teman-teman, aku punya usul!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berkata dengan suara cukup lantang—bahkan sampai beberapa pengunjung lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara.

Sontak, kami pun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Apa?" tanya Ino, mewakili keheranan kami semua.

Senyuman di bibirnya semakin mengembang. "Sebuah perjanjian. Bagaimana jika _gokkon _ini berlangsung selama sepuluh hari?"

Tak ada yang berkomentar. Karena ia memang belum menjelaskan lebih jauh. Kegelisahan merasuki pikiranku. Bagaimana aku bisa melewati sepuluh hari ke depan dengannya? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Bagaimana sikapku setiap hari bertemu dan berinteraksi dengannya?

"Maksudku, untuk mengenal pasangan masing-masing. Dengan artian, kita bisa kencan sendiri-sendiri atau bersama-sama. Nah, nanti di hari ke sepuluh, kita berkumpul lagi untuk membicarakan hasil akhirnya."

Aku tak begitu menyimak penjelasan Sakura karena terlarut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kalau tak salah, tadi ia bilang bisa kencan sendiri-sendiri dan berkumpul lagi di hari ... ke sepuluh?

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju," ucap Ino menyetujui.

_Ini ide buruk. Amat buruk, _batinku bersuara. Hanya dalam hati, tak mampu kusuarakan tolakanku ini.

"Aku juga. Kau Sai?" Naruto pun menyetujui.

"Yap." Dan Sai juga.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti persetujuan beberapa pihak—terkecuali aku dan Sasuke yang diam saja—ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ya."

"Hn."

Aku ... tak tahu apa yang akan kualami selama sepuluh hari ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari pertama jadwalku berkencan dengan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah sepulang sekolah. Jam pulang di musim dingin lebih cepat dari biasanya—sekitar jam satu—dan guru-guru pun banyak yang malas memberikan tugas, paling-paling nanti di liburan musim dingin.

Kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat padanya. _Uchiha-_san_, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?_

Tak lama, balasan darinya masuk ke ponselku. _Terserah._

Hanya itu? Terserah katanya? Aku menghela napas. Duduk di bangkuku dengan gelisah. Enaknya ke mana ya?

Kuamati sejenak isi kelasku. Hanya tinggal empat orang lagi termasuk aku. Aku harus cepat-cepat. Kuputar otakku, mencari ide apa yang akan kami kunjungi di kencan pertama kalinya ini. Hm ... aha! Aku tahu.

_Mau menemaniku berbelanja? Persediaan makananku di musim dingin hampir habis._

Ya, sepertinya ide berbelanja tak buruk juga. Aku dan dia tak perlu banyak berinteraksi ataupun mengobrol. Mungkin hanya sekedar membeli makanan yang ada di daftar belanjaanku, lalu setelah itu kembali ke rumahku. Hanya itu.

_Hn. _Aku berdecak kesal. Jawaban ambigu.

Kukirim pesan singkat balasan. _Ya atau tidak?_

_Ya. Berikan alamatmu. Aku jemput._

Haruskah? Perlukah aku memberikan alamatku? Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Orang yang berpacaran memang sudah sepantasnya mengantar-jemput ketika berkencan.

.

.

Sasuke datang ke rumahku sekitar jam dua, saat aku tengah mematut diriku yang terpantul di cermin. Untungnya aku telah bersiap-siap dari setengah jam lalu. Kuamati sekilas diriku, rambut rapi; mantel ungu dan celana _jeans _panjang terlihat pas di tubuhku; serta sebuah mantel ungu tua melilit leherku.

Aku mengangguk puas. Cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, membukakan pintu untuknya. Kuamati dia. Ia memakai syal coklat tua yang senada dengan mantel coklat dengan beludru coklat tua di sepanjang kerahnya. Bawahan yang ia kenakan sama denganku, celana _jeans _panjang simpel—kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Ehm." Aku tersentak. Baru kusadari aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu memerhatikannya. Apa ia sadar diperhatikan olehku? Seketika pipiku terasa memanas. Semoga tidak.

"Ano, kita berangkat sekarang?" Sebenarnya, aku bermaksud mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan, tapi kupikir lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Hn." Aku menghela napas. Kata ambigu itu lagi. Lama-lama aku jengah juga mendengar dua huruf yang sering diucapkannya itu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Aku menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya, lalu berjalan di belakang pemuda itu. Tak sengaja, aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan gerbang. Aku menautkan alisku—heran. Mobil siapa itu? jangan bilang ... itu mobil Sasuke?

Ketika sampai di depan gerbang, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu mobil. Ternyata benar. Itu memang mobilnya. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku. Seberapa kaya dia sampai-sampai mengendarai mobil sedangkan ia masih duduk di bangku tahun kedua?

"Masuklah," katanya dengan nada dingin, hampir menyamai dinginnya udara saat ini. Aku tersenyum kecut, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Supermarket saja."

Dan kami melaju dalam diam. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap rumah-rumah dan pepohonan yang kulewati dengan warna putih mendominasi—tertutupi oleh salju.

.

.

Tak ada yang spesial di kencan pertama ini. Ia hanya mengekoriku membeli bahan makanan, tanpa berkata-kata. Malah aku merasa risih. Perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sana perhatiannya seakan-akan tertarik oleh medan magnet Sasuke—menatap pemuda itu sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aku merasa kesal, ingin sekali kuberitahu mereka itu benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi aku tahu diri. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia.

Sempat aku berharap, ia ... ah, untuk apa mengharapkan harapan semu.

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

"Tak kusangka hujan salju akan deras begini. Aku kira cerah seperti biasa." Sakura menggerutu. Ia mengamati butir-butir salju yang banyak berjatuhan dari awan.

"Ramalan cuaca yang menyebutkan hari ini cerah meleset total." Naruto menanggapi dengan ekspresi kekesalan.

Mereka berdua merutuki hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun di tengah-tengah perjalanan membatalkan rencana kami—lebih tepatnya rencana Sakura—untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar pergi ke taman. Kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sejenak di restoran ini, menunggu hujan salju berhenti.

Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat mengalihkan perhatianku dari Naruto dan Sakura. _Waitress _yang membawa pesanan kami di nampan besar.

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan, _Naruto-_kun_. Makanan pesanan kita sudah datang," saranku. Kukulum seulas senyum simpul. Terlihat olehku perubahan ekspresi di wajah mereka—lebih cerah dengan senyuman merekah.

Tingkah mereka memang kadang seperti anak-anak, dan terkadang tampak begitu menggemaskan. Pasangan yang serasi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, aku tak memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku sama sekali. Kulirik padanya, ia sedang bertopang dagu dengan pandangan mengarah pada jendela. Apa dalam hati ia juga merutuki hujan salju yang tiba-tiba ini? Kenapa?

"_Itadakimasu_~" Aku tak berpikiran lebih jauh untuk mencari alasannya. Ya, lebih baik menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersaji ini.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kami berada di restoran ini. Dan selama itu, hujan salju telah berhenti. Saat ini kami berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Naruto yang pertama kali mencapai pintu membukanya secara perlahan. Perbedaan udara di dalam dan di luar begitu kentara. Aku terus melangkah. Udara dingin seketika terasa menembus pakaian yang kukenakan saat aku berdiri di depan restoran.

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, merutuki kebodohanku yang tak menyampirkan syal di leherku. Aku juga mengira hari ini tak akan ada hujan salju.

"Saatnya menghabiskan sisa waktu kita di taman~" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menanggapi. Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi.

Ketika sampai di taman, suasana taman ini begitu sepi. Yah, siapa sih yang berpikiran untuk pergi ke sini sedangkan duduk di depan perapian atau meneguk teh panas lebih menghangatkan diri? Ada beberapa orang tertentu—

"Sakura-_chan_, buat boneka salju yuk!"

"Tidak mau! Itu 'kan permainan anak kecil!"

—nah, seperti mereka ini.

"Ayolaahh~ ini menyenangkan Sakura-_chaannn_~"

Naruto mulai membentuk badan boneka salju. Ia memamerkan cengirannya, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon penuh harap.

"Tidak!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Gadis satu ini tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Aku yang memerhatikan mereka baru menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke ke mana?

Kucari-cari ia, ternyata sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangku—yang terntunya—bersalju. Aku mengikutinya, berjalan dengan mengentak-entakkan kaki karena kesal. Setidaknya, ia berkata dulu padaku hendak ke mana. Bukannya langsung pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Oke, aku tahu aku memang bukan pacar—sungguhan—nya. Tapi tetap saja 'kan?

Entahlah. Aku tak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Ia membersihkan tumpukkan salju di kursi itu. Yang membuatku sedikit terkejut yaitu, ia tak hanya membersihkan bagian bangku yang hendak ia duduki, tapi di sampingnya juga. Bisa dikatakan, salju yang ada di hampir keseluruhan bangku ini—yang muat diduduki dua orang—berjatuhan menyentuh tanah bersalju.

Kami tak ada yang membuka suara. Bibirku seakan terkunci dan pikiranku enggan mencari hal yang hendak diperbincangkan. Lagi pula, melihat Naruto dan Sakura di depanku lebih menyenangkan.

Saat ini Sakura berkacak pinggang, menyuruh Naruto untuk menghentikan membuat boneka salju. Tapi pemuda pirang itu hampir menyelesaikan boneka saljunya.

Kuperhatikan, Naruto mengambil sejumput salju, membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola dan ... salju itu tepat mengenai dahi Sakura.

"Narutooo, sialan kaauu!"

Sakura mengambil salju dengan kedua tangannya, membentuk bola salju yang cukup besar. Lalu ia melemparkannya pada Naruto yang berlari kabur, tapi melenceng. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Melihat itu, Sakura tak mau kalah dan mengejar Naruto sembari sesekali melemparkan bola salju padanya.

Perang itu terus berlanjut. Aku terkekeh geli. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Saat mereka saling berhadapan satu garis denganku—Sakura, Naruto lalu kami yang sedang duduk di sini, aku melihat Sakura melemparkan bola salju dan ... meleset.

Pluk

Sesuatu yang dingin mengenai wajahku. Bola salju. Untung saja bola salju itu mendarat di dekat alis kananku ketika aku memejamkan mataku. Benda itu terjatuh ke pangkuanku, cepat-cepat kusingkirkan bola salju itu sebelum mencair dan merembes pada kulitku. Aku mengusap wajahku, mengenyahkan remah-remah bola salju yang masih tersisa. Detik kemudian, sebuah tangan menurunkan tanganku yang sedang membersihkan bola salju itu.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan."

Sasuke melepaskan syal abu-abu yang dikenakannya, mengusapkan ujung syalnya itu pada jejak-jejak bola es yang kurasa sudah mencair karena suhu tubuhku. Kurasakan rasa panas mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh bersumber dari usapannya yang secara perlahan membelai lembut dahiku, mataku, hingga pipiku. Getar-getar aneh entah mengapa kurasakan di tiap sentuhannya itu dan ... debar jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya. _Kami-sama _... tolong normalkan kembali detak jantungku ini.

"Bagaimana?" Dengan gugup, aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku. Perlahan kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Tak apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-_san_," kataku dengan agak malu-malu. Pandanganku tertuju padanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirku.

Samar-samar aku melihatnya mengulas senyum. Namun ketika aku mengerjap ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa. Senyuman itu menghilang. Seakan apa yang kulihat tadi hanya delusiku saja.

"Hn. Dan jangan memanggilku Uchiha." Apa ...? Apa tadi katanya? Ia tak ingin kupanggil dengan marganya?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku secara asal, tak tahan terlalu lama menatap iris obsidiannya yang begitu memesona. "Err, S-sasuke-kun?"

Kulirik ia yang juga melirik ke arahku. Nah. Senyum itu. Kali ini tampak begitu jelas. Benar-benar membuatku terpana sekaligus tersipu-sipu.

"Ehm." Deheman Naruto membuat kami melepaskan kontak mata beberapa detik—atau telah mencapai satu menit?—itu dan melihat padanya. Ia melilitkan kembali syal abu-abunya—secara asal—pada lehernya itu.

"Mau pulang bareng nggak?" tanya Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan karena berkejaran dengan Naruto tadi.

Aku sedikit menengadah, mengamati langit. Hampir gelap. Ternyata sudah sore ya?

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua berdiri, lalu kami berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh—aku tak memperhatikan apa yang mereka perbincangkan karena angin yang berembus membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Semakin lama udara semakin terasa dingin. Sialnya, saat pergi aku lupa menyampirkan syal ke leherku. Setidaknya, rambut lavender sepinggang sedikit memberikan kehangatan di areal keherku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata." Suara bariton Sasuke membuatku sedikit tersentak.

Sontak, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah sehingga berdiri di hadapanku. Ia membuka syal abu-abu yang melilit di lehernya, lalu melilitkan syalnya itu pada leherku.

"Pakai ini," ucapnya, yang semakin membuat detak jantungku tak karuan.

"_A-arigatou_." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan—bahkan berucap tanpa menatap lawan bicara di depanku. Aku terlalu gugup, sungguh.

Kami kembali berjalan berdampingan dalam diam untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

"Foreheaaaaadd~ Hinata-_chaaaannn_~" Ino yang tak sekelas dengan kami berdua tiba-tiba mengunjungi kelas kami di jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini. Suaranya yang melengking itu sukses membuat beberapa penghuni kelas menatap kami dengan pandangan kesal, seakan hendak mengatakan jangan-membuat-keributan-di-sini.

"Ada apa Ino? Kau berisik sekali sih, Pig," tanggap Sakura. Sementara itu aku mengeluarkan buku catatan bahasa Jepang-ku untuk mempelajarinya—pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah bahasa Jepang. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi denganku dan Sai. Tentunya ajak Naruto dan Sasuke juga."

Sontak, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Ino, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Berarti ... _triple date_, begitu?

"Untuk apa?"

"Ke mana?"

Aku dan Sakura bertanya secara bersamaan. Senyuman yang terpatri di bibir Ino semakin melebar. Ia mengangguk kecil, menatapku dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Ke bukit. Sai-_kun _mengajakku ke sana untuk melukis. Dan kita bisa bermain ski di danau yang membeku!" serunya dengan antusias.

Kulirik Sakura, ia mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya setuju. Tapi berbeda denganku. Aku tak mau.

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat aku mengutarakan alasanku untuk menolak, Ino cepat-cepat memotong perkataanku.

"Pokoknya harus ikut!"

Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Di danau kami berenam terpencar di tiga tempat. Sakura dan Naruto sedang bermain _ice skating _di danau yang beku itu; Aku dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari danau; Sai dan Ino duduk di bangku yang tegak lurus dengan bangkuku—di seberang danau.

Kuperhatikan mereka dari mulai Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto sedang memegangi kedua tangan Sakura, mengajari gadis itu yang tak terbiasa dengan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Sesekali Sakura terpeleset, tapi sebelum gadis itu menyentuh lantai es, Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membawa ke pelukannya. Setelah itu, Sakura memukul-mukul dada Naruto sehingga Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Sakura hendak terjatuh lagi—dan lagi-lagi Naruto membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. Tanpa sadar aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku. Ah, benar-benar romantis.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada dua temanku yang lain, Sai dan Ino. Sai sedang menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas yang dibawanya, sedangkan Ino mengamati apa yang dikerjakan pemuda itu. Menit kemudian, Ino tersenyum cerah dan Sai memberikan lukisan itu pada Ino. Ino yang terlalu gembira memeluk pemuda itu sampai-sampai kuas dan _pallete _yang Sai pegang hampir terjatuh.

Senyumanku hampir memudar mengingat aku hanya berdiam diri di bangku besi sederhana ini. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka berempat benar-benar menikmati kencan kali ini.

Sasuke dan aku tak seperti mereka berdua yang penuh dengan canda dan tawa. Kami hanya terdiam, tanpa pembicaraan. Diam-diam, kulirik ia dan—

Oh tidak.

—ia sedang melirik padaku, lebih tepatnya mungkin ... memperhatikanku?

Debaran jantungku mulai tak karuan. Kedua kakiku mengayun pelan dengan kedua tangan menekan bangku besi yang kududuki, berharap bisa menormalkan kembali detak jantungku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Masih berkutat dengan pemikiran itu, kurasakan rasa dingin menjalar dari telapak tanganku yang menekan bangku besi. Kuangkat tanganku lalu kugesek-gesekkan telapak tanganku, mencari kehangatan. Ah, ini semakin membuatku gugup saja.

"Kau kedinginan." Ia meraih kedua tanganku, lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dariku menyelimuti telapak tanganku. Seketika, rasa hangat menjalar dari punggung tanganku, hingga ke pipiku.

"Biarkan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Jarang-jarang intonasinya seperti itu. Kulirik ia, dan ... ia tersenyum padaku! Kumohon, jangan sampai pipiku memerah dan terlihat olehnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengulum senyum sembari melirik pupil hitamnya yang begitu menawan itu. Kami saling tatap, entah sudah berapa detik waktu berjalan. Yang kurasakan hanyalah sensasi hangat yang menentramkan ketika menatapnya, ketika tanganku digenggam olehnya. Seolah udara dingin yang menguar tak terasa lagi keberadaannya.

Senyuman Sasuke sedikit melebar. A-aku ... tak tahan lagi bertatapan dengan _onyx _itu. Cepat-cepat, kualihkan pandanganku pada pohon-pohon yang daunnya tertutupi salju, atau kemana pun itu.

Kumohon ... kembalikan detak jantungku yang menggila ini seperti semula.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Aku bersyukur dalam hati, karena tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tanganku dari beberapa menit lalu. Ternyata itu Ino dan Sai menyusulnya di belakang gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_, Sai-_kun _ingin memberikan kalian sesuatu." Ino menampakkan senyuman lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, membawa sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"E-eh? Apa?" tanyaku keheranan. Ino tersenyum penuh arti, menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih—kanvas yang terbalik.

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan kanvas itu padaku.

Kubalikkan kanvas itu, membuat mataku melebar dan mulut setengah terbuka. Yang terlukis di gambar itu ... Sasuke? Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum—benar-benar tulus—dengan pandangannya yang melirik ke samping kanan, melihat pada seseorang. Menatap orang itu dengan tatapan—

—penuh cinta?

Aku menelan ludah. Jadi ... Sai melukis ini ... ketika ia sedang memperhatikanku? Tolong, siapapun beritahu aku semua ini hanya mimpi!

Di bagian bawah, terdapat sebaris kalimat. _The way he looks at her._

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke." Suara Sai membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sai juga menyerahkan sebuah lukisan pada Sasuke. Lukisan ... lukisanku? Aku yang sedang tersenyum, melirik ke samping kiriku dengan rambut sedikit bergoyang karena angin yang berembus.

Kapan aku tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa sorot mataku terlihat sedang ... memperhatikan orang yang kusukai?

"Oh ya, kami kembali. _Jaa_~" pamit Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku menatap mereka sampai mereka kembali ke bangkunya, lalu kulirik Sasuke. Ia masih mengamati lukisan yang baru didapatnya itu.

Sekilas, aku membaca judul lukisan itu. _The way she looks at him._

Caraku ... menatapnya? Aku menggeleng pelan.

Aku, berdoa dalam hati. _Kami-sama _... jangan sampai aku terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Jangan sampai perasaan ini ... semakin berkembang seiiring berjalannya waktu. Semoga.

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa tiga hari telah berlalu. Hari-hari sebelumnya Sasuke selalu menjemputku, dengan penampilan tak beda jauh dengan pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumahku. Sepertinya untuk hari ini juga tak lama lagi ia datang.

Ketika aku memasuki rumah sederhana yang disewa _Otou-san_, aku melihat dua anak laki-laki duduk di kursi kayu depan jendela. Dan ada lagi dua gadis kecil sedang melihat-lihat taman bunga mawar miniku di halaman rumah yang tak terurus karena tertutupi salju.

"Hinata-_nee-chan_!" seru Sasabe—salah anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk-duduk itu.

Sontak mereka semua berlarian memelukku.

"Hallo semuanya. Ada apa nih berkunjung ke sini?" kataku sembari mengacak-acak rambut mereka secara bergantian. Ah, sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir mereka berkunjung ke sini.

Mereka melepas tangan-tangannya yang memelukku. Pemuda kecil lain, Tezuma, menghela napas. "Ada baaanyak tugas yang harus kami selesaikan besok."

"Dan banyak soal-soal yang gak bisa kami selesaikan," tanggap Nagisa. Sasabe dan Mizuki—gadis yang tak banyak bicara—hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Tersenyum pada mereka. "Kita masuk ke dalam yuk!"

"Yaaaa~"

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka membawa buku-buku yang ternyata di tumpuk di meja luar. Sampai di ruang tengah—di ruangan ini terdapat satu sofa panjang dan dua sofa biasa disusun di samping meja, dengan karpet bergambar mawar lavender memanjang hingga televisi kecil dekat tembok—aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya, _Nee-chan_ mau ganti seragam dulu."

"_Ha'i!_" jawab mereka kompak. Tak perlu kuperintah lebih jauh lagi, mereka langsung menempati sofa atau karpet dan membuka buku tugas mereka.

Menit kemudian, aku memasuki kamar. Aku hanya memakai kaus panjang simpel dengan rok sebagai terusannya. Rambut panjangku kegelung dengan menyisakan poni yang tak bisa kuikat. Penampilanku lumayan juga. Mirip ibu guru, sih. Hari ini aku tak akan keluar rumah kok. Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu Sasuke aku tak bisa pergi kencan hari ini.

Kuambil ponsel di tasku, mengetikkan pesan pada pemuda itu.

_Hari ini aku gak bisa pergi ke luar, Sasuke-_kun. _Gomen ne, ada suatu hal penting di rumahku._

Sembari menunggu balasan Sasuke, aku mengeluarkan buku-buku di dalam tas ke atas meja.

_Aku sedang di perjalanan._

Huh? Di perjalanan? Berarti ... tak lama lagi sampai. Apa boleh buat. Aku tak mungkin menyuruhnya kembali.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku. Bukan hal umum lagi pemuda itu pemuda yang pintar—baru kutahu ternyata yang mengalahkanku pada olimpiade fisika beberapa bulan lalu itu dia. Jika ia membantuku mengajari anak-anak itu,

_Ohh ... ke rumahku saja kalau begitu._

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu keluar kamarku. Nagisa berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku.

"_Nee-chan_! Ada _Onii-chan _di depan rumah." Gadis kecil itu menarik-narik baju panjangku. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Siapa? Sasuke?

"Nagisa-_chan_, kamu kembali ke yang lain. _Nee_-_chan _mau liat dulu ke depan." Ia mengangguk, tersenyum lalu berlari dan mengempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Aku menghampiri pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kubuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan ... Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu, kali ini memakai mantel biru tua dan syal yang senada dengan mantelnya itu—butiran-butiran salju bahkan tampak jelas menempel di pakaian yang dikenakannya. Apa ia terlalu lama menunggu di luar?

Aku berdehem kecil. "Masuklah," kataku, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumah, aku teringat sesuatu. Sasuke belum melepaskan mantel dan syalnya—

—tanpa kusuruh pun, saat ini ia tengah menggantungkan syalnya pada kapstok dekat rak sepatu.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, Sasuke-_nii-chan _juga bisa membantu tugas-tugas kalian. Jadi jangan sungkan bertanya padanya," kataku, setelah memperkenalkan Sasuke secara singkat. Mereka mengamati Sasuke dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Tapi, _Nee-_chan, tatapannya menakutkan." Tezuma berkomentar. Jelas sekali raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Kulihat yang lain mengangguk setuju. Aku melirik Sasuke, tatapannya memang tajam dan seperti yang mereka katakan ... cukup menakutkan. Aku tersenyum, menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di tengah-tengah karpet. Sasuke masih saja berdiri terdiam di dekat sofa. Aku melemparkan tatapan dan gestur tanganku seakan berkata, kemarilah-dan-cobalah-tersenyum-Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Ia memaksakan senyum, tapi kemudian senyum itu mengendur kembali.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu menyeramkan?" tanyanya, menunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya!"

"Terlalu datar!"

"Tatapannya mengerikan."

"Tanpa ekspresi."

Aku terkekeh geli. Memang benar apa yang mereka ungkapkan itu. Kulirik Sasuke, ia menghela napas. "Sudah dari sananya begini," gerutunya pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Membuatku lagi-lagi terkekeh geli.

Aku berdehem kecil. "Walaupun _Nii-chan _mengerikan, tanpa ekspresi, _Nii-chan _baik kok. _Nii-chan _gak akan menggigit kalian."

Sontak mereka semua tertawa.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_, kalau _Nii-chan _terlalu dingin dan menyeramkan nanti _Nee-chan _tak mau sama _Nii-chan _lho!" kata Nagisa. Gadis kecil berkepang dua itu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju. "Huum, makannya itu. _Nii-chan _harus banyak tersenyum. Hiii seperti ini," tanggap Sasabe, tanpa menoleh dari buku catatannya.

"Sudah-sudah. _Nee-chan _tetap suka _Nii-chan _apa adanya kok."

Pandangan mereka semua sontak teralih padaku. Aku menutup mulutku. Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Ugh, sial. Bodohnya aku. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Uh, em, kalian lebih baik mengerjakan tugas kalian," kataku gugup. Kualihkan perhatianku pada buku catatan Sasabe. "mana yg ga bisa?" Sasabe dan Tezuma menunjukkan lima buah soal yang tersisa padaku.

"_Nii-chan_, bagaimana mengerjakan soal matematika yang ini?" Nagisa dan Mizuki—gadis bersurai sepundak ini jarang berbicara banyak—menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan buku catatannya.

Aku menerangkan rumus-rumus untuk mengerjakan soal itu pada mereka. Ketika mereka mengerjakan soal itu, aku mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Ia sedang menuliskan rumus dan kedua gadis itu mengangguk-angguk disertai senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan, aku sempat melihatnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Ugh, membuat jantungku berdebar cepat saja.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam setengah empat anak kecil ini belajar di rumahku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mereka pamit, mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami karena tugasnya untuk besok telah selesai.

Aku mengamati mereka yang berjalan di jalan kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke-_nii-chan _ternyata baik ya!"

"Huum."

Aku tersenyum mendengar percakapan Sasabe dan Tezuma itu. Dalam hati, akupun setuju.

Nanase yang mendengar percakapan mereka mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin ia juga berpikiran begitu? "Kalau udah gede, aku mau jadi gadis seperti Hinata-_nee-chan_. Baik, pintar, cantik, punya pacar kaya Sasuke-_nii-chan_ pula."

A-apa?

"_Nii-chan _dan _Nee-chan _memang serasi!"

Aku menggeleng kecil mendengar obrolan mereka yang semakin samar-samar terdengar olehku. Aku membalik tubuhku. Menubruk benda keras yang ada di depanku. Apa itu?

Sa-sasuke? Sejak kapan ia berdiri di belakangku?

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku agak gugup, menundukkan pandanganku tanpa menatap iris hitamnya.

"Hn." Aku menghela napas. Kuanggap itu jawaban ya.

Ia tengah memakai manterl dan syal miliknya. Ah, ia hendak keluar. Aku menempelkan tubuhku pada kusen pintu untuk memberi jalan padanya. "_Arigatou _sudah membantuku mengajari mereka." Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "sampai ketemu lagi ..."

"... besok," harapku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengajakku ke rumahnya. Katanya, ibunya ingin bertemu denganku. Aku jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan. Kenapa ibunya bisa tahu tentangku? Bagaimana sifat ibunya itu? Apa dingin sepertinya?

Saat jarak ke rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, terlihat sebuah rumah amat besar dipagar dengan tembok-tembok menjulang tinggi. Aku tak pernah menyangka rumahnya akan sebesar ini. Gerbang masuknya saja ada bangunan kecil tempat dua orang satpam yang berjaga.

Memasuki taman, pohon-pohon dan tanaman-tanaman ditutupi salju sehingga aku tak tahu apa saja pepohonan dan tanaman itu. Kolam-kolam dengan air mancur di tengahnya juga membeku. Aku mencoba membayangkan betapa indahnya halaman rumah yang luas ini ketika musim semi. Mungkin akan banyak bunga bermekaran menghiasi.

Ia memarkirkan mobil di garasi—saat kuhitung mobil di sana ada lima. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat mobil-mobil mewah itu. Kami memasuki rumahnya, _maid-maid _menyambut kedatangannya dan langsung mengambil mantel dan syal yang dikenakannya.

"Tanggalkan punyamu juga." Aku mengangguk. Menyerahkan mantel dan syalku pada salah satu _maid_.

Semakin aku memasuki rumahnya, semakin aku berdecak kagum. Lukisan, guci, bunga, sofa, lemari, dan barang-barang lainnya tertata rapi juga enak dipandang. Tembok berwarna krem memberikan kesan lembut dan memperindah ruangan-ruangan.

Tak terasa, ia membawaku ke dapur. Kulihat di sana ada seorang wanita berpenampilan sederhana dengan celemek terpasang di tubuhnya. Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san. Itu memang ibunya. Masih muda dan ... cantik. Tak heran paras anaknya di atas rata-rata.

Aku diperkenalkan olehnya secara singkat. Aku memanggilnya _Ba-san_, Mikoto-_ba-san_. Senyuman tak luput dari bibirnya, memberi kesan ia orang yang ramah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumnya sehingga terkesan dingin.

"Hinata-_chan_ bisa masak?" tanya Bibi Mikoto. Saat ini kami sedang duduk-duduk di meja makan menikmati secangkir teh.

Aku mengangguk, menampakkan seulas senyum. "Bisa, _Ba-san_."

"Membuat kue atau bolu?"

"Bisa juga."

Ya, kadang-kadang jika memiliki banyak waktu luang aku membuat kue sendiri. Dulu juga sering membantu _Kaa-san_.

Senyuman Bibi Mikoto melebar, matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Wah, selain kau mendapat pacar yang cantik, ia pintar masak juga."

Aku tersipu, mungkin semburat merah tampak dengan jelas di pipiku. Agar tak terlihat, aku menundukkan wajahku, mengamati cangkir tehku yang isinya hanya tingal sepertiganya lagi.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Daripada tak ada kerjaan yang kaulakukan selama kami membuat kue, _Kaa-san_ minta belikan ini di supermarket." Bibi Mikoto mengambil selembar kertas kecil berisi bahan-bahan yang perlu dibeli.

Kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya Sasuke hendak menolak. Toh di rumah ini memang banyak pembantunya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Bibi Mikoto melemparkan _death glare _pada anaknya itu. Mau tak mau, ia beranjak pergi.

Kami menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan peralatan membuat bolu. Kami putuskan untuk membuat bolu karena untuk mengganjal perut sebelum makan malam. Aku tak menyangka istri yang notabene kaya bisa memasak sendiri, tak mengandalkan pembantu-pembantunya. Sasuke, kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Mikoto-_ba-san_.

.

.

.

Perutku terisi penuh dengan bolu yang dibuat olehku dan Mikoto-_ba-chan_. Sampai-sampai bolu itu diberikan kepada pelayan karena kelebihan—kami membuat dua bolu yang dimakan oleh tiga orang, pantas saja bersisa.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah pukul empat sore. Sebaiknya aku mohon pamit untuk pulang. Tapi Bibi Mikoto menolak dan mengajakku makan malam bersama dulu.

Bersama? Bersama keluarganya? Ayahnya? Dan kakaknya—aku melihat di foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding keluarga Uchiha memiliki dua anak—Sasuke?

.

.

.

Kukira makan di keluarga elit akan hening, tak ada pembicaraan. Namun di keluarga ini, momen makan malam adalah momen berharga yang mengumpulkan semua anggota keluarga. Aktivitas, kadang candaan diobrolkan ketika makan malam berlangsung. Aku bisa merasakan keakraban dan kehangatan di keluarga ini—walaupun Fugaku-_ji-san _dan Sasuke tak banyak bicara.

Beberapa kali aku bersemu karena Itachi-_nii _yang menggodaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Aku kira—pas pertama kali aku melihatnya ia memakai kemeja dibalut jas hitam—ia sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata ia banyak bicara, keturunan Mikoto-_ba-san_.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar. Belum juga kami pergi ke garasi, seseorang tiba-tiba datang merangkul Sasuke.

"Aaaa Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu," kata seorang gadis bersurai merah yang baru muncul itu.

Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Err, siapa?" tanyaku keceplosan. Sebenarnya bukan urusanku Sasuke memiliki berpuluh-puluh gadis sepertinya.

"Aku tunangannya."

Deg

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ... begitu ya? Aku pulang, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu mengantarku." Aku berlalu dari tempat itu dengan cepat, tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang memanggil namaku. Cukup. Aku tak tahan lagi melihatnya bersama perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di halte bus seorang diri. Berkutat dengan rasa dingin karena salju mulai berjatuhan dan jumlahnya mulai bertambah banyak seiring bergulirnya waktu. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit aku menunggu di sini. Kumohon ... bis datanglah.

Permohonanku terkabul juga. Bis datang beberapa menit kemudian. Aku masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar dan di dalam bis benar-benar jauh berbeda. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sembarang kursi kosong, penumpang bis hanya beberapa orang.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kuamati dari jendela bis, hujan salju semakin rapat saja. Turun dari halte nanti mau tak mau aku harus menerjang hujan salju. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Aku ingin membaringkan tubuhku, menjernihkan pikiranku, dan ... menata kembali hatiku yang hancur ini.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau terlihat pucat." Aku tak begitu menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Dahiku begitu pening. Bahkan kepalaku terasa mengangkat beban berton-ton.

Aku memijit peningku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Kucoba untuk mengulum senyum, tapi ternyata sulit sekali. "Aku tak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kurasakan pandanganku mengabur. Suara Sakura yang berteriak adalah suara terakhir yang kudengar.

"_Sensei! _Hinata pingsan!"

Dan ... pandanganku seluruhnya menggelap.

.

.

.

Kupaksakan untuk membuka mataku walau terasa berat. Kuraba keningku, masih panas. Demamku di malam hari semakin memburuk dibandingkan siang. Aku mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, mengambil segelas air putih dan tablet obat. Aku baru ingat aku belum minum obat sejak tadi siang.

Aku menyimpan gelas, lalu kembali membaringkan diriku. Kutarik selimut hingga menyelimuti leherku. Kakiku terasa dingin seakan aku sedang berendam dalam air es atau berdiri di bawah naungan badai salju. Sedangkan wajahku benar-benar panas—udara yang kuembuskan juga begitu.

Perutku berteriak minta diisi. Tapi aku tak punya makanan sama sekali untuk dimakan. Aku tak berniat memasak karena nafsu makanku benar-benar buruk. Aku pasti memuntahkan makanan yang masuk ke mulutku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian kemarin malam melintas di kepalaku. Bagaimana aku begitu banyak berharap ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bagaimana aku merasakan kenyamanan dengan keluarganya. Bagaimana aku merasakan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dan membuatku melakukan tindakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Hinata _no baka! _Apa yang kupikirkan sih sampai-sampai berjalan kaki dari halte bus sampai ke rumah? Saat hujan salju cukup deras pula.

Ah ya, aku ingat. Ini semua gara-gara perkataan gadis itu. Ini semua gara-gara perempuan yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang terlalu memberi harapan padaku—harapan kosong.

Tapi di atas semua itu ... sebenarnya ini sepenuhnya salahku.

Tak seharusnya aku menyukai laki-laki itu. Tak seharusnya aku terlalu terhanyut dalam angan semu. Tak seharusnya kencan-kencan sebelumnya ada jika aku menolaknya. Dan tak seharusnya ... aku mengenalnya.

Seandainya aku tak mengenalnya ...

Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku terlelap ke alam mimpi. Mengenyahkan bayangnya, mengenyahkan dirinya yang menghantui pikiranku. Juga ... jika saja bisa ... mengenyahkan namanya yang telah tertoreh di hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Mataku masih terasa berat saat aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu di luar. Aku mengenyahkan selimut dari tubuhku, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi kamar. Kucoba berdiri, seketika pusing menyerang kepalaku. Tapi aku mencoba berjalan—walaupun jalanku begitu limbung dan mataku setengah terbuka.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di depan pintu. Aku tak berniat untuk melihat siapa yang datang dari jendela. Paling-paling teman sekelasku yang menjenguk. Siapa lagi yang datang di jam sembilan pagi seperti ini?

Perlahan pintu terbuka. Pandanganku yang menunduk kini menengadah. Kelopak mataku terbuka dan ... ketika aku melihat sesosok orang di depanku mataku sepenuhnya terbuka—dengan mulut menganga saking tak percaya dengan penglihatanku.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang ke rumahku.

"Ehm, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau ke sini? Bukannya hari ini seharusnya masuk sekolah?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Aku memang belum sembuh total—demamku tak banyak perubahan sejak kemarin malam.

"Kau sakit. Tentu aku menjengukmu," jawabnya. Hatiku berbisik, ia peduli padaku?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," dustaku. Aku berusaha memasang senyum—mungkin terlihat kaku.

"Bohong."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, suara perutku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku mendengus. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Jangan bilang kau ... belum makan?" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ambigu, menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal.

"Biar aku memasak bubur untukmu."

Ini ... beneran 'kan?

.

.

.

Aku bosan juga hanya membaringkan diri di kasur menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memasakkan bubur untukku. Ingin sekali aku melihatnya yang sedang memasak. Apa ia bisa memasak ya? Yah, asalkan dapurku tak kebakaran itu masih dapat kuterima. Ditolak pun ia tetap bersikukuh hendak membuatkanku bubur. Saat kutanya apa ia tahu cara membuatnya, dengan mudah ia mengatakan ia bisa melihatnya di _internet_. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Ia begitu peduli padaku. Ah, tidak. Jangan sampai menganggap itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan ... anggap saja semua seperti biasa. Lalui hari-hari yang tersisa bersamanya selagi bisa.

Senyumanku berubah kecut mengingat tinggal tiga hari lagi kencan ini berakhir. Apa setelah ini ... aku tak bisa bersamanya lagi? Apa sikapnya jika bertemu denganku akan sedingin saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya?

Aku menelan ludah dengan berat. Kuhela napas dalam-dalam. Setidaknya, aku pernah mengenal sosoknya.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Masuk saja," kataku. Tampak Sasuke yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Ia menyimpan bubur, sebuah sendok dan air putih di atas meja. Uap-uap transparan menguar dari mangkuk bubur tampak jelas.

Sasuke ... benar-benar bisa membuatnya?

"Makan sendiri atau ..." Aku menautkan alisku. "kusuapi?"

Di-disuapi Sasuke? Yang benar saja?!

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri kok," kataku, tak bisa menutupi kegugupanku. Aku mendudukkan diri dengan kaki berselonjor. Tanganku mencoba meraih sendok, tapi entah kenapa tanganku licin—atau mungkin gemetar—sampai-sampai sendok itu terjatuh dan membuat suara 'trang' saat menyentuh lantai.

Sasuke mengambil sendok itu. Ia menarik kursi belajarku dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kasurku. "Sebaiknya kusuapi saja."

Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur, lalu mengaduk bubur dan menyiduk bubur dengan sendok itu. Mulutnya meniup-niup bubur itu beberapa saat. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan wajahku yang terasa panas semakin bertambah panas. Ia menyodorkannya padaku. Dengan pelan, aku membuka mulutku lalu melahap bubur buatannya. Tak terlalu buruk, malah cenderung enak.

Sasuke tersenyum entah karena apa. Mungkin karena ia melihat reaksiku yang tak menelan habis buburnya, menandakan bubur buatannya tak membuat orang muntah?

Aku tersadar dan sendok itu sudah ada di depan mulutku. Cepat-cepat aku menelannya. Sedari tadi aku tak melihat lagi ke arah pemuda itu. Aku tak mau terkena serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba. Tapi pandanganku malah tertuju pada lukisan dari Sai yang menggantung di tembok kamarku. Langsung saja kualihkan arah pandangku pada boneka _usagi _yang terletak di atas lemari bajuku.

Suara benda yang ditaruh di atas meja membuatku menoleh, ia menyimpan mangkuk bubur itu. Kenapa?

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu menatapku lekat-lekat setelah menyuapkan sesendok bubur padaku. "Kurasa mukamu memerah, Hinata. Apa demammu masih tinggi?"

Uhuk

Sontak aku tersedak dan Sasuke refleks mengambilkan air putih padaku.

Aku menaruh gelas di atas meja. "T-tidak kok," jawabku. Bukan, bukan karena demam. Karena alasan lain. Ini semua karenamu, Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia mengambil kembali mangkuk bubur lalu menyuapiku hingga bubur di dalam mangkuk habis tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Sekarang terasa ringan, seperti biasa. Malah yang kurasa berat itu lenganku, serasa tertindih. Tapi ... kenapa bisa hangat?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, Sasuke tertidur di tepi ranjang sambil duduk di kursi dengan kepalanya yang menindih lenganku, dan jemari lengan kanannya bertautan dengan jemari kiriku. Jadi setelah aku tertidur, ia juga tertidur dan ... menggenggam tanganku?

Aku hanya diam, tak bergerak. Aku tak mau membuatnya terbangun setelah banyak hal yang ia lakukan padaku. Dari mulai memasakkanku bubur, menyuapiku, membelikanku obat—padahal salju yang berjatuhan cukup banyak—dan menungguiku hingga aku tertidur.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang—untungnya—bisa kupandang dengan leluasa. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar damai. Ekspresi datarnya tak terlihat lagi—malah aku melihat senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Ah, aku jadi ingin membelai rambutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyampingkan tubuhku. Entah dorongan dari mana, tanganku bergerak menyentuh rambut biru tuanya. Tak kusangka cukup lembut juga. Kubelai rambutnya itu secara perlahan. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati aku berterimakasih padanya yang begitu perhatian padaku.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris hitam yang menatap lurus iris lavenderku.

Tanganku yang sedang membelai rambutnya seketika terhenti. Kuubah posisi tidurku yang menyamping menjadi terlentang. Aku serasa membeku di tempat saat ini juga.

"Aku tertidur," ucapnya pelan. Ia mengangkat setengah badannya yang terbaring di kasur, mendudukkan dirinya. Perlahan, jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemariku mengendur dan terlepas. Jemarinya itu beralih pada dahiku, menyingkap poniku lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah tak panas lagi." Ya, aku tahu Sasuke. Sekarang aku merasa baikan. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum padanya. Baru kusadari cahaya yang menyusup ke ruangan ini meredup.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu lagi. "aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku mengucapkan kata 'ya' sebagai balasan. Ia berdiri, melangkah pergi. "jika kau lapar, masih ada bubur di dapur," tambahnya.

Ah, aku lupa berterimakasih padanya. _Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun. _Terima kasih, atas semua yang kaulakukan untukku ..._

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hari demi hari, bergulir dengan cepat. Hari ini sudah hari ke delapan. Seharusnya kami berkencan karena kencan ini hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tapi apa daya. Hujan salju mengguyur Konoha dari jam setengah dua. Lagi pula, aku masih harus mengistirahatkan diri karena belum sembuh total. Aku tak mau sakit lagi karena partikel-partikel putih yang berjatuhan itu.

Tak kusangka Sasuke akan datang ke rumahku menembus derasnya hujan salju. Sungguh, apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya? Di rumahku tak ada perapian untuk menghangatkan badan.

Akhirnya kami menikmati secangkir teh di ruang tengah. Tanpa ada percakapan. Kutahu kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing walau pandangan tertuju pada televisi.

"Hinata ..." Awalnya aku tak percaya Sasuke memanggilku. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, aku menyimpan cangkir tehku.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara. Tentang Karin, perempuan yang mengaku tunanganku itu."

Aku memasang senyum pahit. Hatiku nyeri. Tidak. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun tentang perempuan itu. Aku tak mau memikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. Apa kau sudah bosan denganku dan ingin mengakhiri semua ini sebelum hari ke sepuluh?

"Sebenarnya ..." Aku menelan ludah. Kumohon ... jangan membuat hatiku hancur dengan pernyataan yang akan kauucapkan. "ia bukan siapa-siapaku."

Aku melebarkan mataku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan bertanya-tanya. Bukan siapa-siapanya? Kenapa perempuan itu mengaku-aku sebagai tunangannya? Siapa sebenarnya yang berbohong?

"Sungguh," ungkapnya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. "ia datang mengunjungi orang tuaku setelah pulang dari Inggris sehari sebelumnya. Ia sepupunya Naruto."

Aku bergeming, diam tanpa tahu harus merespon apa atau bagaimana. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengambil cangkir tehku lalu menyeruputnya pelan hingga habis. Kuletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke atas meja. Kutatap ia dengan sebuah senyuman lega mengembang di bibirku.

Sasuke melihat-lihat lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan, melihat bunga mawar hiasan di tengah-tengah meja, kemudian menatap mataku.

"Hinata, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat besok."

Dengan cepat aku menjawab. "Jam berapa?"

"Delapan pagi. Kujemput seperti biasa."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke benar-benar—sok—misterius. Ia tak memberitahukan ke mana akan pergi walaupun aku bertanya padanya lebih dari satu kali. Baiklah, aku menurut saja ke mana ia akan membawaku.

Ternyata ia membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Perkebunan mawar, di sebuah rumah kaca. Tunga mawar berwarna-warni yang tingginya tak sampai perutku itu membentang luas secara beraturan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini banyak mawar-mawar yang siap panen. Aku dan Sasuke jadi membantu memetik bunga-bunga yang telah mekar sempurna.

Kami memanen mawar hingga tengah hari. Dan saat ini aku dan Sasuke beristirahat di dekat mawar-mawar yang telah dibersihkan durinya, siap dikirimkan ke toko bunga.

"Hinata, kautahu arti dari bunga-bunga mawar 'kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu?

"Hm ... kurasa, ya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku memang menyukai bunga ber-_genus_ Rosaceae itu. Bahkan aku menanamnya di halaman rumah—tapi musim dingin mungkin membuat tanaman itu sulit bertahan hidup.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin kautahu apa yang kurasakan dengan bahasa bunga."

Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Tadi apa yang dikatakannya? Setangkai mawar mewakili apa yang ia rasakan?

Ia mengambil setangkai mawar kuning. "Kecemburuan, persahabatan, atau ... mencoba untuk peduli." Aku memutar otakku, sepertinya artinya hanya itu. "itu yang kuingat."

"E-eehh? Kenapa ... apa maksudnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana kaitannya dengan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia cemburu? Kapan? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku cemburu melihatmu yang tak melirik padaku, malah lebih asyik memperhatikan sahabatku, lelaki pirang itu. Aku mencoba untuk peduli padamu, tapi sulit." Ia mengambil napas. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ia banyak berkata dalam beberapa tarikan napas. "bahkan kaku dan kuyakin kau tak terlalu memperhatikan semua itu," lanjutnya.

Tidak, kau salah Sasuke. Aku selalu memperhatikan semua itu. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, apa perhatiannya padaku selama ini benar-benar tulus? Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya.

Sasuke menaruh kembali mawar kuning itu, lalu mengambil mawar yang lain. Mawar biru.

"Mawar biru itu berkaitan dengan seseorang yang misterius. Seperti ... memendam cinta? Atau ... cinta tak berbalas?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia menampakkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Ingin aku mengatakan, perasaanmu berbalas, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi lidahku benar-benar kelu.

Mawar selanjutnya, membuatku melebarkan mata. Ia mengambil setangkai mawar lavender!

"Mawar ... lavender? Kau bercanda 'kan Sasuke-_kun_?" Kutatap ia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mawar lavender itu berarti cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tak mungkin sekali ia menyukaiku sejak pertama kali bertemu denganku.

"Tidak. Karena aku ... memang tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

Selanjutnya, ia mengambil setangkai mawar merah. Dan kali ini ia menyodorkannya padaku, tak hanya digenggamnya seperti mawar-mawar sebelumnya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Sasuke! Aku mau pulang saja!" Aku tak mengambil mawar merah itu, berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Dan wajahku sepertinya memerah sepenuhnya.

Tangannya tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tanganku, sontak membuat langkahku—yang tak seberapa itu—terhenti. Mau tak mau aku berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan—yang kuusahakan—kesal dan marah.

Ia masih terdiam, berdehem kecil. Ugh, kenapa jantungku berdetak sekencang ini?

"Percayalah, aku ... mencintaimu." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan begitu intens. Dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

Ya ya, aku percaya padamu, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Hari senin siang ini kami berenam berkumpul kembali di tempat yang sama seperti sepuluh hari lalu.

"Jadiiii kita semua resmi berpacaran nih?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan jahil padaku dan Ino.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, kedua alisku bertautan. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya pada gadis bersurai unik itu. "Lho? Emangnya selama ini Sai-_kun _pacar bohonganku, begitu?"

"Bukaaaannn! Tapi pacar percobaan."

Sontak kami semua yang ada di sana tertawa—kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan aku hanya terkekeh geli. Dulu pacar percobaan? Berarti, dulu kencan percobaan juga ya? Dan mulai sekarang ... kencan beneran?

Ah, aku tak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bisa terus bersama Sasuke di hari-hari mendatang saja membuat dadaku membuncah dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—FIN

* * *

**Ide yg tiba-tiba kepikiran pas buka leptop, terus lagi-lagi liat notif dari trial idm yg udah di-crack maupun di-patch tapi tetep aja sering muncul notif ketauan itu serial number fake -_- /aneh banget ya asal-usulnya?/ #krik**

**Oh ya, gak ada yang bosen kan aku nulis SH yg ketiga kalinya buat event ini? Hehehehehe #nyengir**

**Lagi-lagi puanjang! Mau gimana lagi ide ini syusah dibendungnya (?) apalagi pas lagi seru-serunya nonton Tenipuri huhu #wat #syudahwoi**

**Um, btw terima kasih buat yang telah me-review dan mem-fav dua FF saya sebelumnya. Beneran, gak nyangka banyak yang suka. Makasih banget ya! Bikin ide-ide /gaje nan aneh/ bermunculan di otak ini #eh? Dan juga ... bikin semangat aja bikin FF SH #eaakk #nak**

**Buat yang baca FF ini (semoga ga ada yg baca cuma nyampe setengah jalan karena panjang orz u,u), review juga, onegai~~ :D**

**.**

**Warm Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
